Silent
by Crystal013
Summary: Jericho is rushed to the Tower after the Titans find him, on his mountain face down on the ground near death. Raven x Jericho ( There isn't enough Jericho Raven Fanfics out there, so I decided to take matters into my own hands, none that are finished anyways)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter One**

**Robin's P.o.v.**

With the Brotherhood of Evil defeated, all the honorary Titans went back home, kept us updated on stuff, and tell us if they were okay each month. Jericho was usually the first to check in, using sign language. It was noon, and everyone was in the main room doing their own thing. Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games, Star watching them, and Raven reading.

I was waiting my turn. When the computer gave a BEEP, signaling a call. I got to the computer, accepting the call. Jericho's face showed up on the screen. Cyborg paused the game, everyone's attention on me and Jericho. "Hey Jericho!"Beastboy greeted, Jericho offered a small smile. Beastboy looked concerned, suddenly, "Dude, you look tired."

He was right, Jericho had bags under his eyes, eyes looking dull. Jericho brought his hands together. The strange thing was he never speaks, I don't even know if he _can_ speak at all.

"_Crime has been going up lately in Tibet, especially at night, mostly low level thugs, nothing I can't handle"_Jericho signed. He bit his lower lip nervously, _"It's weird because it just stopped all together..."_

"It's suspicious, call us in a week if anything changes, until then get some rest"I said, Jericho gave a nod and tired smile, before the screen went black.

**An Month Later~**

**Jericho's P.o.v**

I was playing my guitar on my mountain. "Joseph..."I froze, I felt numb. I'd recognize that voice that voice anywhere. "Join me, Joseph..."

I shook my head, _No I'd rather die! _

"That can be arranged..."

I barely dodged the punch thrown my way. But I wasn't so lucky the next time. It all happened so fast. I was roughly grabbed by the arm, a knife was shoved into my arm and pulled out. Slade punching me in the jaw. Sending me tumbling to the ground in a heap. Da- Slade set a foot on my chest, adding pressure. I silently screamed in pain, a CRACK came to my ears. I was struggling to breathe, slowly losing consciousness. Slade lifted his foot and left like nothing happened.

I was struggling to regain my breath. But it only brought pain. I...need...help...

With my remaining strength, I rolled over onto my stomach, crawling towards my favorite rock. There it is...my communicator...

It must of fell out of my belt, black spots danced across my vision as I weakly grasped my T-Comm. pressing the red button. Before finally passing out...

**-At Titans Tower-**

**Raven's P.o.v**

Everyone was in the Common Room, doing their own thing. BB and Cyborg playing video games, Star cooking, Robin supervising her, and I was reading. It was noon, crime has been low today. Until suddenly the alarms went off, the room flashing red. Robin was the first to the computer, US right behind him. "It's Jericho... he's in trouble!"Robin said. "Wait, who would want to attack him? He's practically harmless"Cyborg asked. "My thoughts exactly"Robin said in thought.

"All more the reason to check it out"Robin stated.

"TITANS GO!"

**-In The T-Ship, 1 Hour Later-**

Landing beside the mountain, we got out and started the long journey up quickly. The sight before us on top of the mountain, had us unprepared.

Starfire gasped, there Jericho lay, unconscious face down on the ground, his arm outstretched in front of him, grasping something nimbly in his hand. His uniform had rips and tears in it, what worried me the most was the blood seeping from his arm onto the ground. I walked towards him, unfurling his fingers from the object, that was his communicator. Robin came forward, crouching beside Jericho, rolling him over onto his back.

Ripping off the blood drenched sleeve, showing the wound. I put a hand on the wound, glowing blue. "He's going to need stitches, I was able to slow down the bleeding for now"I said, my eyes on Jericho. Robin nodded, ripping off some fabric from his cape, using it as a makeshift bandage on Jericho's arm. "We need to get him to the Tower"Robin said. No one moved, we didn't have enough room. "I can share, I would like to keep an eye on him anyway"I said, Robin nodded.

I went ahead, carrying Jericho on a black platform. The others not to far behind. Soon we were on are way. I looked at the unconscious boy in my lap. Brushing my thumb on his cheek, noticing his irregular breathing. Hang on, Jericho, just a little longer.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

**A/N; For now on I'm going to try to write from Third person's point of view, thank you TheFoolOnMelancholyHill. **

**Chapter 2**

Once at the Tower, Starfire and Beastboy left the infirmary. Knowing they would only only get in the way. Both haven't spoken since they got back, and it was honestly worrying the others, but right now they had to focus on Jericho. "We need to remove his shirt, the X-Ray shows he has 3 broken ribs"Cyborg said, after he stitched and bandaged Jericho's arm.

Cyborg seemed calm and collected, but on the inside he was a mess. But he had to be strong for his teammates. Robin nodded, he wasn't about to lose someone again if he could help it. Raven helped snip away Jericho's shirt, she didn't know how to feel, but knew freaking out would get her no where. She felt anger, but not towards Jericho, towards the one responsible of Jericho's injuries.

Soon the last of Jericho's shirt was snipped away, bruises littered his chest, but what caught their attention the most was the ugly scar on his neck. "That's...why he doesn't speak,"Cyborg said shocked.

"It's because he can't"Raven said, her usual monotone voice was a bit shaky. Why was she feeling this way? She needed to meditate later. Raven took a calming breath, placing her hands on Jericho's chest, healing his ribs to a minor fracture. Cyborg wrapped bandages around Jericho's chest and shoulder of his injured arm. Raven covered Jericho with a sheet, checking to see if had a fever. Relived to find none, Raven returned her hand to her side under her cloak.

"It's late we should all get some sleep"Raven said, and everyone did just that. After Robin of course informed BB and Starfire of Jericho's condition, they all went to bed. Raven stayed behind, watching Jericho a for moment, before running her hand through his curly golden locks, giving Jericho a quick kiss on the forehead. Raven pulled her hood up, red tinting her cheeks before she left.

No one noticed, the small smile on the unconscious blondes face when Raven left.

**-3 Days Later-**

"He's waking up!"

Jericho blinked, tried to sit up before a shock up stopped him, a large hand gently pushed him back down. "Relax, Man, you're in Titans Tower"A concerned Cyborg looking down at him said. He remembered now. "Jericho, who attacked you?"Robin asked. "_Slade_" was all he needed to sign.

**A/N: So how did I do? I think I did pretty good. Sorry that's it short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's P.o.v**

I entered the infirmary with Robin to check up on Jericho. Jericho lay in the infirmary bed, leaning on some pillows, reading a book on poems I lent him. Jericho looked up at the sound of the door opening, putting aside the book for now. Jericho looked tired, bags forming around his eyes.

The mute gave us a small tired smile in greeting. "Hey Jericho, we're going to change your bandages now, okay?"Robin said, getting a nod from Jericho. I slowly helped him sit up, him wincing in pain. Robin unraveled the bandages on Jericho's arm. "What..."Robin said, eyes wide staring at Jericho's arm. From my position, I couldn't see what he was gaping at. Jericho looked at his arm, a wave of confusion came from Jericho.

"I take it, this is new to you too?"Robin said, Jericho gave Robin an exasperated look. "What is it?"I asked impatiently. "His arm, it's half way healed, and judging by his surprise,"Robin said, "This is new."

"I'm going to have to take out your stitches,"Robin said to a dazed Jericho. Robin seemed concerned by this, before giving Jericho a shot, knocking him out successfully. I lay Jericho down gently, standing up as Robin got to work on removing the stitches.

Jericho was a mystery. Always tending to stay to the side and keep to himself. Like he was afraid of being caught of doing something wrong. He was about as tall as me, but he was so fragile looking, harmless. His built was lanky and skinny, seemingly the flexible type. Beastboy briefly mentioned Jericho's powers, but I was ignoring him at the time. I didn't know much about Jericho, but there was something about him that made you want to be around him.

I checked Jericho's ribs, shocked to find them almost healed. It must speed up his healing process when he sleeps. My powers might of somehow unlocked, this new speed up healing of his. "His ribs are almost healed, sleeping probably speeds up his healing process,"I said, "you might also want to let him borrow a shirt,"

Robin wrapped up Jericho's arm, "I got one right here, could you help me get him into it?"Robin asked, I nod. I eased the sleeping Jericho into a sitting position, as Robin took out a white shirt that seemed to big for Jericho's small frame. After getting Jericho into the shirt that was a bit to big on him, I gently laid him back down, pulling the blankets to his chest.

After 2 days, Jericho injuries were healed, and was able to move around again as he pleased. Though under strict orders from Robin, he wasn't allowed to leave the Tower, not without a fellow Titan anyway, until we capture Slade.

"Jericho, remember your joining us for training today"Robin said.

Jericho had a 'why me' look on his face, slouching in his seat on the couch, staring at the ceiling in misery. I watched him in amusement, as I sipped my tea. "Which is in 10 minutes,"Robin added, a amused and competitive smirk on his face. Jericho threw his hands in the air in frustration, slouching even more.

After the ten minutes were up, we headed towards the indoor training room. Robin obviously wanted to spar with Jericho. Which worried me, Jericho didn't seem like he last _one_ round with Robin. Jericho stepped onto the mat after Robin. Robin slipped into a fighting stance, Jericho did the same with a defeated sigh. "And start!"Cyborg announced.

**Jericho's P.o.v**

Robin ran at me, throwing a punch, that I dodged. Throwing another punch, that I dodged, now we were back to back. My hands behind my back, he took a step to turn around, I copied this movement. I was annoying him and I knew it. We kept that up for a minute and a half, until he whirled around. A flying kick aimed towards the back of my head. "Jericho! Watch out!"I heard Raven call.

I ducked swiftly, Robin flying over me. I straightened, my arms falling back to my side's, a playful smile on my face. I could defend myself just fine, Slade wouldn't allow a son of his to not know how to fight, I was just stalling. I really don't like fighting. "Your just stalling!"Robin stated, I frowned. Fine, if it's a fight he wants, than a fight he will get.

I ran towards him without warning, sending a punch to his stomach, and a kick to his chest. Sending him flying into the wall, Robin fell to the ground in heap. Showing a small dent in the wall. Oops...I didn't mean to kick him that hard. I winced, Robin shook his head, jumping to his feet. "Friend Robin, are you the Okay?"Starfire asked. "I'm fine, just caught me off guard."Robin said. "It's good to finally have a decent sparring partner"Robin said approaching me.

We shook hands. _Sorry, I didn't mean to hit that hard._ "It's fine, like I said you just caught me off guard, but next time I'm not holding back!"Robin said smirking. I gave him a smirk of my own. _I haven't lost a sparring match yet, I'm certainly not starting now,_ I signed. "Oh Yeah? We'll see about tha-"Robin was cut off by the Alarm. "Titans go!"

Soon I was alone in the Tower, I went back to the Common Room, where my guitar lay against the couch.


End file.
